Rossi's Resolution
by dakota1013
Summary: At the New Year's party, Rossi ponders his life and decides on a New Year's resolution with help from Morgan.  This story has been written for the CCOAC The New Year's Resolution Challenge.


_Author's Note: I didn't mean to wait until the last minute to post but between my job being incredibly demanding this month and then a blasted cold it came down to the wire with this one. This has been written for the CCOAC The New Year's Resolution Challenge. My pairing was Rossi & Morgan and my resolution was "Rossi t__o admit his feelings to the one he loves__."_

* * *

><p>As David Rossi looked around his living room at his family on New Years Eve, he knew things were finally getting back on track. All those months ago when he told Hotch that this team meant more to him than the three marriages before was the absolute truth. This team had supported him with the recent loss of Caroline even when all he wanted was to be left alone to morn in private. They allowed him his privacy but in subtle ways made sure he was never truly alone. He was extremely grateful otherwise he might have been lost in his grief. He couldn't imagine his life without these people any more especially one who held his heart in her hands but didn't know it.<p>

When he had told Caroline that there wasn't anyone in his life that was the truth in a way. He wasn't opening dating anyone. Hell he hadn't even had a date in more time than he cared to admit and the last time he had made love to a woman was even longer. However there had been someone on his mind for quite some time but he was always afraid to try and move forward with her and risk their friendship. She was beautiful inside and out but he was too old, too jaded and too set in his ways for her. She deserved better but that didn't stop the heart from wanting her so he hid his feelings from her and instead focused on being the best friend possible for her.

When Caroline came calling again, he thought he may have a chance for a little happiness in his life again. He had once been madly in love with her but the job and the loss of their son had caused a wedge between them. Both of them were lost in their grief but neither knew how to reach the other and in the end they called it quits but remained friends.

As Dave was lost in thought, Derek Morgan made his way into the kitchen to refill his drink. Derek made quick work of pouring himself another drink and then moved over to Dave to see what had him so captivated that he didn't pay any attention to him.

"So Rossi have you come up with a New Years resolution yet? You know Penelope is going to be asking everyone before the night is out so you better have a good one." Morgan questioned.

Dave continued to stare off into space instead of responding to Morgan. Morgan tried again, "Rossi," but there was still no response, which worried Morgan. Morgan tried one last time by gently reaching forward and shaking Dave's arm while speaking, "Dave."

Dave finally turned his eyes towards Morgan as is if the fog had finally cleared. "Hey Morgan. Are you having a good time?"

Morgan could tell that Rossi wasn't trying to deflect the question but he knew something was still up with his friend. "Where were you, man? I asked you a question but it was like you weren't even here."

"Sorry, Derek. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. What was your question?"

"I know and I'm extremely sorry for your loss, Dave. I know how hard it is to lose someone. How are you holding up?"

"Thanks, Derek. I'm doing well. It's been tough and I wish I could go back and change things but I can't. I just hope she is in a better place."

"I do too." Morgan agreed.

Dave didn't want to dwell on the current subject tonight so he tried to move Morgan away from further discussion of Caroline. "So what was your question?"

Morgan knew what Rossi was up to but now wasn't the time or place to discuss Catholicism. "I asked if you had decided on a resolution for the New Year? Penelope will be hounding you soon."

Dave smiles at the mention of his favorite Tech Analysis. "Ahhh yes. Our little kitten has already been asking but I've managed to dodge the bullet so far yet. How about you? What's your resolution?"

Morgan shines his pearly whites and replies, "I thought I would go with my old standby to try and find a good girl and settle down."

"I find that hard to believe from a player like you."

"I did say try." Morgan laughed.

"Touché," Rossi added as he started drifting off again but then quickly pulled back to look Derek in the eye. "I really hadn't thought much about a resolution."

"It's understandable."

Dave knew everyone grieved at their own pace but how long was long enough? It had taken Hotch a long time to be ready to move on after the divorce and Haley's murder but he could finally see that his best friend was finally moving on. "Morgan, do you think it's too soon to try and move on?"

"You mean after Caroline's death?" At Dave's nod, Morgan measured his words carefully before continuing. "Rossi, I don't believe there is any hard and fast rules for how long someone has to morn before they have the right to move on. It's all up to the individual person."

"I agree but will people think poorly of me if I move on now?"

"Since when does the great David Rossi care about what other people think?" Morgan questioned.

"He doesn't but she does." Rossi admitted.

"Ahhh so there's someone new. Good for you Dave. You deserve to be happy. But are you concerned about what people will think or what she may think?"

"As you said I could care less what others think but I do care about what she thinks."

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"No, not yet."

"Then maybe you should be having this conversation with her instead." Morgan suggested. He was surprised Rossi was even talking to him about this. This was something that he would have expected Rossi to talk to Hotch about but as Derek looked at Hotch the pieces started to fall into place. Rossi didn't want to bring his best friend down with this discussion since Hotch had finally found someone.

"That's easier said than done. She hasn't had it easy lately"

"Life isn't easy."

Rossi let out a small chuckle at Morgan's words. "Isn't that the truth."

Morgan decided it was time for a little tough love. "But you are never going to know unless you talk to her and find out how she feels."

Rossi paused for a minute mulling over the younger man's words and finally he said, "Thanks Derek. You are right I need to talk to her and work on my new year's resolution."

Morgan gave a small smile, which then disappeared as he leveled Rossi with a piercing stare. "It's about time you admitted it but if you hurt her I will make you pay." At the stunned look on Dave's face, he continued, "Hey you are not the only renowned profiler on the team. I see things too. Now why don't you go save her from Reid and talk to her." Morgan said as he tipped his head towards the trio of Reid, JJ and Emily talking by the fireplace.

As Rossi moved off, Penelope roped her arm through Derek's and asked, "So what were you and super agent Rossi talking about?"

"Just our New Year's Resolutions." Morgan said with a cheeky smile.

With a pout on her face she asked, "Did he tell you what his was? He wouldn't tell me anything."

"Maybe," he hinted.

"Oh come on you have to tell me." Garcia pleaded.

Morgan knew that Penelope would be relentless in her pursuit of the information from both Rossi and himself now that she knew that they had been talking about the resolutions. "If I do, you have to keep it between us."

Garcia knew the resolution must be juicy if her chocolate god of thunder was swearing her to secrecy so she finally gave in, "Ok. Fine. Tell me! Tell me!"

As he watched Dave walk up to the trio of friends, he said, "His resolution is to admit his feelings to the one he loves."

Finis


End file.
